


Pregnancy Announcement

by kiefercarlos



Series: Pepperony Fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: Pepper has an announcement for Tony. His reaction is not what she was expecting.This is going to be a series of one-shots all within in the same storyverse.





	1. Pregnancy Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I write far too much Pepperony. Enjoy!

"Tony, I've got to talk to you." Pepper shouts over the music. "Yeah." Tony shouts back, not turning away from the pile of soldering metal in front of him. He pauses after a few minutes and turns his head to look at her. She's standing there arms crossed, with a raised brow, patiently waiting for him.

"J, lower the volume." Tony says and the music dips and he turns back to the welding in front of him. "I can hear you now." He says and Pepper sighs and rolls her eyes up at the ceiling, as if communication with the AI in the ceiling.

She can tell by his body language that he's not paying that much attention. "Tony, I really need to speak to you. As in your full attention." She says and Tony after a moment, sighs puts down the welder and pushes away from the counter. He walks over to the small fridge in the corner and pulls out a bottle of water.

"I'm all ears." He says and leans against the counter, taking a swig, watching Pepper intently, now giving her his full attention. Pepper took a few steps closer towards him and then stops and holds herself up straight.

"I'm pregnant." Pepper says, getting straight to the point, Tony spits out the water and rubs his mouth with the back of his hand, before looking back over at her. "I don't think I heard you right then. Say that again." He says his hands shaking just a little. Pepper walks up to him, her heels making the only noise in the room.

She takes the bottle out of his hands and places it on the counter behind him. "I'm pregnant Tony." She says softer this time, and it takes Tony a few seconds, agonisingly long for Pepper, before he smiles nervously. "A baby." He says excitedly and Pepper nods a smile on her own face, but as soon as it's there, Tony's face drops.

"Oh god." He says suddenly, realising what he's hearing. "A baby." He says stepping away, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah Tony. Tiny little thing wrapped up in blankets." Pepper replies coolly. She was expecting some sort of extreme reaction out of him, so she's prepared for whatever he throws out, or so she hopes.

"Oh jeez." He says and spins around to look at the workshop. "A baby." He says as he wanders for a few seconds, his hands making, more of a mess of his hair.

"We can't have a baby in here Pep, look at it. It's a huge death trap." He says suddenly spinning back to her and she rolls her eyes and grabs his shoulders, steadying him and pulling his attention back to her.

"Tony, I love you, but the baby's not going to spend a second in the workshop until it's old enough to listen to my rules about the workshop." She says and Tony seems to calm for a second nodding his head, seemingly in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. Very sensible." He mumbles and then wanders off to the middle of the room. Pepper continues to stand there and watch him, her arms now folded across her chest.

"I should build a child friendly workshop, teach them when they're young." He mumbles and then he's suddenly at the computer and is making 3-d models of the lab and requesting Jarvis to mark the walls to demolish and the items to move and what the new space will look like.

Pepper just throws her arms up in defeat. "I'd like a real good present Tony." She calls back over her shoulder as she leaves the room. Tony continuing to babble about the baby workshop and Pepper regretting, telling him down there. She should have expected this sort of reaction.

She does receive a matching, necklace, bracelet and earring set the following day. "Thank you Jarvis." Pepper comments up at the ceiling as she slips the bracelet on. She's not stupid, she knows Tony won't have thought about a gift for her. She wasn't honestly expecting one.

"Congratulations Mrs Stark." The AI replied and Pepper just smiled, shaking her head. "The damn AI gets me a present and not my husband. What the hell did I marry into." She mumbles to herself, heading off for work. She was in for a long pregnancy at this rate. She just hopes Tony remembers that she's carrying the baby, some point before its born. Otherwise, it was going to be Happy or Rhodey knocking sense into him and she won't be stopping them.


	2. Parental Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is concerned about Tony, whose most definitely worried. Time to get all their thoughts out on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out my One-Shot wanted to be more than one. Enjoy!

Pepper rolls over in her sleep, her back aching, which isn't unusual these days. With less than two months until her due date, the various pregnancy pains were hitting her full on. The back aches, the foot aches, the other dozen aches which decide to creep up on her during the day and night. So this time she was surprised to not have Tony, lying next to her.

"Tony." She calls out as she moves to sit up. The clock on the table flashed showing her the time to be half two in the morning. "Jarvis, where is he?" She asks as she moves herself out of the bed. "Sir, is in the living room." Comes the soft reply as Jarvis gently lights the room and then after Pepper gets her feet in some slippers and a slips on a jumper she follows the gentle light towards the living room.

She isn't as quiet as she used to be, so Tony hears her coming and looks over his shoulder, surprised as she comes over to him. "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." He says concerned as she lowers herself down onto the sofa next to him.

"I was sleeping and then your baby wanted to have a run, so it's now pushed up against my spine." Pepper moans as she leans into Tony, who gently put an arm around her shoulder and lets her rest her head against him.

"What are you doing up?" She asks softly and Tony sighs and lifts up the photo album that he'd been looking at. "I was checking out, my parenting gene pool." Tony admits as he pushes the album towards her. She knows all the people in the photos. She knows all about the Starks going right back to Tony's grandfather. "I don't think you can judge your parenting abilities on how you were raised." She says gently as he gazes down to look at the photos in front of him. He'd never met his father's side of the family and sometimes he wished, that he had, maybe then, his fathers behaviour would have been different towards him.

"I can though Pep, because I am so much like my father, as everyone constantly reminds me, I'm bound to have picked up some of his parenting skills." Tony says sarcastically and Pepper takes one of his hands and places it on her stomach gently. "What you learnt from your fathers parenting, was how not to be a bad father." Pepper says gently and Tony looks at her. "You won't put the same treatment on our children. For one I wouldn't let you get away that sort of crap." She says and Tony lets a smile out at that. "Second, you couldn't do it anyway. You're going to love this baby unconditionally and they're going to get the world and you're going to make sure that they are loved, every single day." She says cupping his cheek and lifting his head to look at her. "I know this for sure, because I know you Tony." She says and carefully stands, hands going to her back and then to her stomach, Tony on his feet instantly.

"Come back to bed." She says taking his hand and he nods his head slowly and the two of them walk the dimly lit stretch back to the bedroom. Tony helps Pepper to settle before he climbs back into bed and let's Pepper curl up next to him, he lays there quietly for a few moments as Pepper drifts back into sleep.

Tony then places his hand over the bump and strokes it gently, thinking he can feel the baby moving, but not entirely sure. "I'm going to do to my best for you." He whispers into the dark. "I'm going to tell you every day how much I love you. Your moms going to be right about that." He says gently as he lays his head down and watches Pepper sleep as their developing baby spreads its wings and moves about underneath his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


	3. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived for the anxious couple. (Mostly Tony).

Tony never thought he'd get a family, especially one that he loves so much. He knew that it had been difficult between him and Pepper for a while, but when the news came from her, he knew, that from that point onward, nothing else would matter in his life. Only her and the life they were now making together.

He had fretted and worried for the whole 9 months of the pregnancy, he drove Pepper wild, because she was for less concerned with and carried on her normal work for as long as humanly possible. Then Tony forced her to take off work for the last month and then she had argued but she had been grateful for the break.

Then 4 days before the due date Pepper went into labour. Tony freaked out, but thankfully, Pepper and Rhodey who was visiting them managed to talk him through and got Pepper to the hospital.

She was in labour for nearly 7 hours but eventually a cry came from a small being in the doctors arms. They checked the baby was all good and then passed her up to lay in Peppers arms. Tony practically collapsed on the bed next to her his eyes glued to the small bundle in her arms.

Tony's arm went around Pepper his other slowly and carefully coming up to cradle the tiny head. "She's so small." He whispers and Pepper leans her head against his shoulder, her eyes not leaving the baby in her arms. "She's amazing." She replies and the little eyes blink up and stares at the two of them.

"She looks so much like you." He mumbles kissing the top of Peppers head as his fingers slowly traced his baby daughter's features. "She's going to get that big old brain of yours and outshine use both." Pepper replies her eyes starting to droop in tiredness. The nurse comes and suggests moving the baby to the set up crib, so that Pepper could get some sleep.

Tony is terrified but ever so carefully, with Pepper watching on with a smile, lifts baby Stark from her arms and carries her over to the other side of the room where the small bassinet is set up and Tony places the baby inside. She doesn't make a noise just continues to blink at her surroundings. Pepper drifts off into sleep, as Tony stands there and watches his baby take in her world.

When she wakes a few hour later, the first thing she notices, is the sound of Tony speaking softly. "You're gorgeous. You look just like your mama. You even the share the same cute set of freckles. I fell in love with her because of those freckles." Tony spoke softly, Pepper blinked her eyes open gently and let herself smile at the site of Tony sat in the corner of the room, feeding the baby in his arms. He continued to speak, so she didn't make her status known yet.

"I remember exactly when it happened you know. She might think it was through that whole Justin Hammer thing and she probably realised she loved me, before my arc reactor incident. That's not true for me though." He mumbles softly, as the feeding finishes and he goes to burp her, standing up gently.

"She'd been working for me, for about a month, and I'd convinced her to come with me and some trip to the Bahamas, it was just an excuse to drink and sleep with models, but two days into the trip and saw her standing next to the pool and the sun was shining on her, she smiled and she was just perfect." Tony said and paused as he saw Pepper awake, watching him.

She smiled at him and waved her hand at him and after he waited for the baby to burp up. He walked the two of them over to her. "We could have done this years ago." She said and Tony dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment but then they lifted back up and rested on the baby. "We got there." He said and Pepper lifted her hand to his cheek and the pair gently leaned closer and shared a soft emotion filled kiss. The baby between them squirmed, clearly unhappy about the lack of attention she was receiving.

"A need for attention. She's definitely a Stark." Pepper comments with a chuckle and Tony laughs with her as they share another kiss, before lavishing their attention on their still unnamed baby in her arms. The little girl, who shared her mother's hair, ears, nose, mouth and even freckles, but had her father's ever curious eyes and they thought she was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.   
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta.


End file.
